


Double Beat

by Kalili



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bands, M/M, No-Name, Romance, fanboy armin, i-don't-know-what-to-do-with-these-tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalili/pseuds/Kalili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain singer, in a certain band. No matter how hard Eren try, he can't get him out of his mind. Trouble is, he has no idea who he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Beat

Hi there!

okay so first of all, I haven't even read Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou, I've only seen loads of fanworks on tumblr, and well... this happened. I'll probably read it, some time.

Other than that, this it my first work on ao3... i hope you enjoy!:D

* * *

Double Beat

by Kalili

Chapter 1

 

There were people everywhere. People crowding the make shift bar, people walking in and out the open double doors, and of course, people writhing and swaying on every inch of the cracked-marble dance floor. Far overhead, fat candles lined the white walls of the church, shadows trembling over gilded paintings and gathering in the nooks of the arched celing.

Music thumped through Eren's feet, echoing in his bones, the crowd frantically keeping time with the beat.

Hands slid over silk and sweat-slicked skin, hair flying like colorful banners. Lights spun dizzily over the dancers, shattering rainbows, gleaming in eyes, lips and metal piercings.

The whole place smelled like beer, sweat and young, frenetic vitality. In short, it smelled like sex.

”Hot _damn,_ ” Armin whispered, and Eren could do nothing but agree.

 

For once, it was Armin who had dragged Eren and Mikasa out. Usually, this wasn't his scene _at all,_ but when he heard from their friend Annie that his all time favourite band, the highly secretive underground No-Name, would be doing a gig, he had to go. And so, here they were.

“I thought I saw you nerds.”

They turned at the dead-pan voice, and there was Annie, dressed in a cropped black tee showing off her rock hard abs and navel-piercing, jean shorts and knee-high lace up boots.

“Annie!”

Armin sounded slightly flustered, and Eren wondered distantly if it was the sight of Annie that painted his cheeks red, or the atmosphere of the club in general.

He lunged forward to hug her, not noticing that she stiffened and recoiled the tiniest bit. Annie had never been a hugger.

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for telling me about this!” he sang, jumping in place, looking like a puppy taken out for a walk.

You had to know Annie well to catch the small softening in her eyes.

“Sure, whatever.”

Eren and Mikasa stood by awkwardly, Eren blushing and Mikasa glaring. Last time Eren saw Annie was at a friend's party. He'd been drunk, and suddenly Annie was there, and for some reason they were kissing, and then one thing led to another until they ended up in an empty bedroom, Annie on top of him, her hands underneath his sweater. And then Eren freaked out. He ran from the room, back to his dorm, and proceeded to hide underneath his covers until Armin literally dragged him out the next day.

“How did you know they were going to play here, anyway? Mikasa interjected. “I thought they were super-restrictive about who got to know about the gigs.”

Annie half-smirked.

“I work here. I've met the band once or twice, so they told me.”

If Armin's eyes got any wider, they were going to pop out of his head.

“You've _met_ them?

“Only a few times. And speaking of...”

Suddenly, all the lights but the candles went out. An expectant hush fell over the crowd, the dancers growing still and quiet within seconds.

For a moment, everything was quiet.

Then, someone started to sing.

 

The voice was smooth, deep, with just a little bit of roughness, like someone who had just woken up. It sang alone, seeming to seep into your mind, taking root inside your chest. It was painfully profound, and impossible to ignore. Eren's breath hitched, just a little.

A small light came on. The stage was across the room, on the other side of the dancefloor. The light shone on a single figure from underneath, like when you were little and told scary stories under the covers. Eren could make out a small frame, black hair cut sharply at his cheekbones in an undercut. He stood on his tip-toes, trying to see more.

The singer fell silent.

You could have dropped a single needle, and everyone would have heard it. Eren realized he was holding his breath. The anticipation was unbearable. The singer stared over the crowd, and for a second it seemed like he was looking right at them. Right at _him._

 

Then, the lights came on. The bass, guitar and drums picked up the first verse. He was singing again.

And Eren stared. He stared at the lithe, muscular body, the slender fingers cradling the microphone, angular cheekbones and small, just slightly up-tilted nose. And he wished, with a sudden, painful longing, that he could see through the bandages hiding his eyes.

He was trembling, his heart was doing that weird-beating thing again, and suddenly he became aware of a tingling warmth between his legs. The kind of warmth that had been missing when he was with Annie.

_Yep. I think I'm gay._

* * *

 

Thoughts?:p


End file.
